fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Megiagura
|weaknesses = |creator = Setheo, data by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Megiagura are large Fanged Beasts usually found in cold areas. Physiology Megiagura can easily be identified by their hunched over stance, bright blue spikes, and a disturbingly human face. Their fur is a light cream color, with almost white arms, legs, and tail. Interestingly, they have a tuft of orange fur on their brow. As already mentioned, the Megiaguras faces bear an uncanny resemblance to a human grimace, even going as far as appearing to smile. However, this is only an illusion, as when someone comes closer, they can notice the very obvious simian features. These monsters' main weapons are the large spikes, barbed tail, and muscular arms. These attributes make them formidable fighters, easily capable of injuring large monsters, and - as some reports claim - killing juvenile Seregios, and even Cantios. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Megiagura are very strong, being among the Apex Monsters of the environments they are found in. However, similarly strong or stronger monsters like Barioth, adult Cantios, Gammoth, and the occasional Deviljho or Bazelgeuse can threaten an individual greatly. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Megiagura are relentless and brutal fighters, attacking and hunting with remarkable speed and agility. Even though they run into and win many fights, once realizing that a foe is too much for them, the monsters prefer to retreat. Turf Wars *'Megiagura vs. Barioth:' The two beasts roar at each other before the Barioth pounces forward and immediately grabs the unfortunate Megiagura by the neck. It lifts it up and slams it down (900 - 2000 damage), however, the Megiagura reacts fast, by sucker-punching the Barioth at point-blank (100 - 300 damage), before ramming its blades into the Barioth's neck (800 - 1700 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. *'Megiagura vs. Gammoth:' The Megiagura roars and slams its fists onto the floor, the Gammoth responding with a loud trumpet, that is cut short abruptly by the Megiagura latching onto the titan's back, biting into its neck (300 - 700), sticking one spike out to the side and slamming it into the Gammoth's body (600 - 1300 damage). The Gammoth huffs and growls, slamming its spiked trunk onto the Megiagura (300 - 600 damage), and, thanks to the spikes having latched themselves into the Megiagura's skin, pulls it away. It the forcefully slams it onto the floor, dealing an additional 600 to 1400 damage. The damage numbers are evenly distributed, meaning the confrontation ends in a tie. *'Megiagura vs. Diablos:' The Diablos screeches, paws the floor and immediately charges at the Megiagura, which successfully evades, jumps forward and slams its fists onto the Diablos's back, breaking its shell (800 - 1500 damage), before punching its lower jaw (100 - 500 damage). The Diablos's head is launched upwards, which it uses to its advantage, slamming its horns right into the side of the seemingly triumphant Megiagura with incredible force (900 - 2000 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. *'Megiagura vs. Black Diablos:' The Black Diablos screeches, paws the floor and immediately charges at the Megiagura, which successfully evades, jumps forward and slams its fists onto the Diablos's back, breaking its shell (800 - 1500 damage), before punching its lower jaw (100 - 500 damage). The Black Diablos's head is launched upwards, which it uses to its advantage, performing a swift turn, slamming its tail down onto the head of the seemingly triumphant Megiagura with incredible force (900 - 2000 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. *'Megiagura vs. Sand Barioth:' The two beasts roar at each other before the Barioth pounces forward and immediately grabs the unfortunate Megiagura by the neck. The Sand Barioth lifts it up, shakes it and slams it down (1200 - 2500 damage), however, the Megiagura reacts fast, by sucker-punching the Sand Barioth with both fists at point-blank (100 - 300 damage), before ramming its blades into the Sand Barioth's neck (800 - 1700 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie, although the Sand Barioth deals slightly more damage. *'Megiagura vs. Cantios:' Both monsters roar at each other, starting the Turf War. The Megiagura chomps forward, trying to grab the Cantios by the neck, which in turn evades, spreads its front claws and grabs the Megiagura's body. It bites the ape's neck with incredible force (500 - 800 damage), lifts it up high and slams it back down onto the floor with even greater force (600 - 1200 damage). The Megiagura usually flees the area. Tracks A wandering Megiagura can leave behind either a Megiagura Footprint, Blue Spike Fragment or, more rarely, an Orange Tuft, which grants more research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities Megiaguria, while not wielding any elements, are fearsome and vicious fighters. While being able to cause grave wounds just with arms, teeth and pure force, their true weapons are their large spikes. While they cannot be launched, let alone detached, getting hit by merely one spike is enough to rip the prey's skin open, causing excruciating pain. The beast can erect these blades and even make them stick out to the side, making for incredibly dangerous weapons. When enraged, their speed and agility greatly increase. Additionally, they focus more on using their spikes, dealing even more damage than they already do. Description |Monster Icon = |description = A Megiagura is a beast of nightmares. Once you see its scarily human face, it is already very, if not too late for you. Strong jaws, muscular arms and beautiful, yet deadly blades scattered across its body make a Megiagura one large, walking weapon. It is said to compete even with the strongest wyverns, although no one has seen such a fight yet - what an amazing spectacle that must be...}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Eyes glow pure blue and it huffs smoke. * Tired ** Spikes decolor and fur falls flat. Interaction with Alternate States Megiagura can be affected by the Frenzy Virus, as well as overcome it and enter the Apex Status. A frenzied Megiagura does not gain new attacks, however, it can combine attacks in new ways, as well as being much faster than usual. Apex Megiagura do gain new attacks, as well as being able to coat their spikes in frenzy infused saliva, making attacks with these body parts even more deadly. Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other simian Fanged Beasts. The tail is not accessible, due to the large spikes. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks Carves |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Equipment Weapons Armor Quests |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Cutscenes Introductory Cutscene *'''Quest: "Can't Fool the Cantios" *'Location:' Ancient Outback, in one of the caves *'Synopsis:' The heavily wounded Cantios inelegantly lands in the cave, limps towards its nest and lays down to rest. The hunter wants to approach it, however, a huge roar suddenly howls through the area, and the hunter freezes. They know this monster. Hiding behind a rock, the hunter watches what happens next. A huge ape, covered in white fur and armed with huge blades, marches towards the now awake Cantios. The Cantios hisses and wants to shift into a quadrupedal stance to attack, however, the Megiagura is faster. It chomps forward, grabbing the squealing and screaming wyvern by the neck. It rams the wyvern into the nearby wall, which causes its neck to break with an audible crack. The hunter can't help but gasp loudly, which alerts the fine ears of the Fanged Beast. It drops the carcass it was just about to devour, turns around, sniffs the air, and roars. The hunter already prepares for combat, although the Megiagura grabs the Cantios again and jumps up, climbing over several rocks and out of the opening in the roof. The hunter is left staring at the ceiling in awe because of what just happened. Hunt Cutscene *'Quest' "Megiagura Malevolens" *'Location:' Ancient Outback, wyvern nest *'Synopsis:' The hunter carefully enters the area, always looking left and right. Then, suddenly, a familiar roar is heard. The hunter looks up, and with a camera-zoom, the Megiagura is revealed to be standing on top of a large rock formation. It growls, jumps down and stands right in front of the hunter. The hunter unsheathes their weapon, the monster roars, slams its fists down and shakes its body. The hunt starts. Trivia *The Cantios in the Quest introducing Megiagura is a young individual, as an adult Cantios would easily be capable of gravely wounding, if not killing a Megiagura. **This is reflected in their Turf War, which ends with Cantios winning. *Megiagura do not usually travel to areas like the Ancient Outback, as they are native to the Hoarfrost Reach. **The reason why an individual was suddenly roaming this rather dry area was an extensively large and abrupt climate change, forcing many monsters out of their natural habitat in search of food and new territories. *There once were legends mentioning a dark, twisted species of Megiagura, one that was said to come from the dark nether lands beyond the known world. **Nobody knows if there is any truth to these ancient tales. Notes *Data was added by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Bleeding Monster